


Just Desserts

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Mouthwash Abuse, Smut, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Harvey and Jim try to go out for dinner, but they can’t seem to wait for dessert.





	

Jim didn’t know why he was so nervous. He had been on dates before. And most of the time he had handled them all with relative ease. And that was with women he had hardly even known. This was Harvey, the person he was most comfortable in the world with. So why had he gotten changed what felt like a thousand times? Or spent longer than his usual five minutes on his hair? Or made extra certain he didn’t forget his cologne tonight? It was Harvey. The man who had seen him beaten, shot, bleeding; hell, even in prison. He had seen Jim at his lowest of lows. So why was he so god damned anxious for everything to be perfect? 

Before leaving the house he had finally settled on just a simple dark gray button up shirt, leaving the top couple buttons undone, black jacket and a pair of perfectly fitted black pants, remembering how Harvey couldn’t keep his hands off of his butt the other night. He didn’t bother with a tie, not wanting to look too formal or anything. He made one last quick little check in the mirror before he grabbed his keys and made his way out the door, starting his walk down to the street to the restaurant they were meeting at. 

Thankfully, it was only a few blocks from Jim’s apartment, which meant only minimal time left in his own head to panic. Just shut off being a damn cop for two hours of your life, Jim. He repeated it to himself over and over, determined to not talk about work unless Harvey brought it up. It had always been an issue for him, never knowing when or how to shut off being Detective Gordon versus Jim Gordon, though he wasn’t sure the two hadn’t become one in the same. 

When he got to the restaurant, he paused a moment, took a deep breath and exhaled, clearing his mind, determined not to screw this up. This was Harvey. He wanted this. If there was anyone in the world that could put up with his shit, good and bad, it was Harvey. He headed inside, taking a seat in the waiting area, glancing over at the clock. Five minutes early. Of course he was. 

Five minutes late he was, of course. It was Harvey. He quickly pulled up into a parking space just down the block from the restaurant, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out on a date. Most ‘dates’ Harvey’d had over the last few years were of the professional variety. Maybe that’s why he felt so nervous. This was important, this was special.

It was why he’d taken extra effort to look nice tonight. He found the cleanest pair of jeans he could, a white tank top, and his least tacky plaid shirt. It was a subdued blend of purple and brown, he thought maybe it made his eyes look a little greener. He brushed his hair back neatly, leaving his hat at home for once. He had stared at himself in the mirror before he left, trying to give himself a little pep talk.

He had been so distracted that he put his mouthwash on his neck and nearly swished a mouthful of cologne. He groaned, disgusted with himself and had grabbed his coat and headed out. He was now hauling ass up the block, trying to hurry to the restaurant. He figured there was no chance in hell he would beat Jim here. 

Jim hadn’t been surprised at all by Harvey being a few minutes late, he’d expected it even. He was always late. But he always showed, and that was what mattered. He had been standing around patiently with his hands in his pockets at the door, keeping to himself, though he was keeping a diligent eye around the place like he did everywhere he went. He had been watching what looked to be a drug deal in the back of the restaurant, having decided he wasn’t going to pursue it; though admittedly the faces were locked in his memory now. No work tonight, he told himself. This was supposed to be a date.

As Harvey walked into the restaurant, he practically ran into Jim right there in the waiting area by the door. He looked his partner over, a bright grin lighting up his face. “Wow, you look fucking great! Sorry I’m late, I’m a schmuck. I just. Wow. You look really good.” There was an awkward pause. Should he lean down and kiss him? Maybe just a hug? He wasn’t sure what to do. 

Jim turned and smiled when he saw Harvey, looking up at him and offering a little shrug, though there was a small hint of a blush on his cheeks at the compliment. “Harvey, the day you’re actually on time is the day I’ll know it’s one of Strange’s experiments,” he teased, looking him over a moment. Yup. His eyes were definitely greener. 

“Hardy har har,” Harvey laughed, rolling his eyes. “And when you develop a real sense of humor? That’s when I’ll know you finally got that stick out of your ass!”

“You look really good yourself, by the way,” Jim said softly, his gaze lingering a moment before he glanced back down at his shoes, that damn piece of hair falling in his face like it always did. 

Harvey appreciated the compliment, laughing, “It takes a lot of work to make all of this look good, you know!” He was all smiles and he couldn’t resist reaching out to playfully nudge Jim’s side. Fuck, he wanted to brush that hair out of his face, he wanted to kiss him. Nope, had to behave. 

Jim wasn’t quite sure what to do either, so they both just kind of stood there awkwardly for a moment. They’d had a brief discussion about keeping things relatively discreet. Jim had certainly made a name for himself in this city and Harvey had as well, though he tried to stay more out of trouble than Jim dragged him into. It wouldn’t be all that unreasonable for word to get back to the precinct if they were too touchy in public. 

Jim cleared his throat, looking back up to Harvey with a smile. “So, should we get a table?” he suggested, motioning over to the host stand. You’re definitely already blowing it, Jim. He tried to shake his nerves again, reminding himself that he spent almost all of his time with Harvey. He could do this without colossally screwing it up like every other relationship. Was this a relationship?

Harvey sensed Jim’s nerves almost immediately and tried to remain confident for both of them. “Hell yeah, let’s grab a table and some brew. I’m starving.”

Harvey slid an arm around Jim’s shoulders, hoping that didn’t look too friendly, and guided him to the host stand. 

Jim was grateful for Harvey’s ability to immediately lighten the mood in any situation, his nerves easing up a bit, and then just a bit more at the arm around his shoulders. He fought the urge to lean into him, wrap an arm around his waist. Nope. Later.

The hostess greeted them, smiling sweetly at Jim and batting her eyes. Harvey smirked. It was ridiculous how women just threw themselves at Jim. 

“Yeah, hey, table for two, please.” Harvey wasn’t usually jealous, but when the girl was still staring instead of leading them to their table? He had half a mind to tell her that Jim’s dick tasted sweet like cotton candy and he loved pulling his beard, but Harvey was behaving! Best behavior Harvey was here.

Jim hadn’t even noticed at first that the girl was staring until an unusual amount of time passed without being taken to their booth. He smiled, trying to be polite, but the young girl was still gawking.

Harvey noisily cleared his throat, very loudly, very purposely; like a cat trying to get up a hair ball. “Aaaheeee-hem!”

Jim quickly turned to hide his face, letting out a quiet laugh, not wanting to embarrass the poor girl. She finally snapped out of it, apologizing and quickly taking them to their booth. It was naturally quite close to the hostess stand. Of course it was. 

Harvey eased into the booth, tucking his hair back behind his ears. He kept his hands in his lap so he wouldn’t be tempted to paw at his partner, smiling across at Jim as he sat down. “You really can’t turn that pussy magnet off, huh?”

Jim’s his hands fiddling mindlessly with the menu as he rolled his eyes at Harvey’s comment. “Well for starters, she looks all of sixteen, Bullock. So, gross.” Jim shook his head, laughing and looking over at Harvey with those big blue eyes of his, trying to blow that piece of hair out of his face. “And believe me, I would love to turn it off.” Jim always thought he was way more disappointing than his handsome face let on.

“Oh, yeah, tell me about it,” Harvey said, feigning a deep concern. He nodded, sighing dramatically, “It’s so tough being pretty, I know.”  
  
“Shut up,” Jim groaned, smiling in spite of himself.

“I’m certainly enjoying the view, though,” Harvey teased, winking playfully. He glanced up, the server approaching. Right. Dates usually had food.

When the server came over, Jim looked away for a moment, ordering a Jack and Coke and a burger. He was a creature of habit, ordering the same thing pretty much everywhere he went. He rested his chin in his hand while Harvey ordered, looking him over a moment, just taking in the sight of him and admiring. He let his leg stretch out a bit under the booth, brushing against Harvey’s with that perfected tiny little smirk of his.

Harvey ordered a Jack and Coke as well, plus mozzarella sticks and some hot wings, and then a steak with a baked potato. And a salad, you know, because he was watching his weight. He grinned when he felt Jim’s leg underneath the table. Fuck, he loved that little smirk.

“Careful,” Harvey warned, grateful that the service was fast and the waitress had already brought their drinks. He took a slow sip, waggling his eyebrows as he teased, “A couple more of these and I’ll drag you into the bathroom and do naughty things to your hot bod.” He chuckled to himself. 

Jim took a long sip, his lips curled into a smirk around the glass. “Is that a promise?” he teased right back, bumping his knee against Harvey’s playfully. He knew that it was Harvey’s nature, to joke like that and over the years, Jim had learned to roll with it; even like it.

Harvey was starting to relax and he wanted to be serious, even if it was just for a second. The restaurant was dark enough that he felt safe to reach over the table and take Jim’s hand.

“Thank you for coming out tonight. With me. I’m real glad you did. And I meant it, that you know, you look really nice tonight.” Harvey smiled warmly, before taking back his hand. Fuuuuck, this whole no public display of affection thing sucked ass. 

When Harvey grabbed his hand, Jim felt a lot of the nerves melt away. And that sincere smile? It made Jim’s heart thump hard in his chest. Harvey being serious was such a rare, rare thing and it meant a lot to Jim that he got to see that side of him. He gave his hand a little squeeze before he pulled it away, finding himself also struggling not to touch him. “You don’t need to thank me, Harv. I’m really glad I came out too.” 

Jim thought about it for a moment, sucking at his lower lip before downing the rest of his drink. He leaned in a bit, smiling brightly up at Harvey. “I love this whole date thing. I really, really do. But… what do you say we get our food to go and take it back to my place and watch a movie?” he suggested, hoping Harvey didn’t misunderstand. Jim didn’t want him to think that he didn’t want to be out with him. “I’m having a hard time with the whole… hands to myself thing.”

“Check, please!” 

Fuck. Didn’t have to ask Harvey twice. He snapped his fingers towards the waitress to flag her down so they could get the food to go, smirking at Jim. “I know,” Harv sighed dreamily. “I’m just impossible to resist, ain’t I? Couldn’t even make it through one little dinner without wanting to jump all over me.” He winked slyly. He didn’t take it personally at all. 

Jim flashed a wide grin when Harvey shouted for the check, glad as he was on board. “Nope. Absolutely can’t make it through the dinner,” he teased right back, sucking at his lower lip for a moment. 

This was hard for both of them, trying to pretend like they were just two dudes out for a bite. Discretion wasn’t exactly one of Harvey’s strengths. He finished off his drink, snatching the check when it came. He smirked, chucking, “I got dinner, you just think of what you want to give me for dessert.” 

Jim tapped his foot impatiently as they waited for their food. When Harvey snatched up the check, he smirked at him, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Don’t you worry, I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Harvey was getting excited. Dinner and a movie at Jim’s sounded a hell of lot more comfortable than sitting here trying to play nice. The food came and Harvey paid, practically bolting to the door. He let Jim go first, so he could watch his ass as he walked in front of him. 

Harvey felt a tug at his elbow when they were at the door. The hostess. She pressed a piece of paper into Harvey’s hand, asking sweetly, “Could you please give this to your friend?”

Harvey looked at it, snorting. It was her number. What else would it be. He shook his head, giving it back to her as he had finally run out of fucks to give, replying, “Sorry, lady. He likes old gingers with big dicks!”

Jim blushed, walking back over and boldly took Harvey’s free hand, accentuating his point. “Let’s get out of here,” he chuckled, tugging him out the door. 

“Have a nice night!” Harvey called back over his shoulder to the stunned waitress, laughing heartily. 

They made their way down the block to his apartment, Jim keeping a hold of Harvey’s hand the whole time until he got to the front door. He tugged out his keys and unlocked the door, leading him inside. Once the door was shut behind them, Jim just couldn’t wait any more. He turned and reached a hand up to rest on the side of Harvey’s neck, pulling him in for a much needed kiss.

“Oh, my Go-” Harvey couldn’t even finish his sentence, finding his mouth occupied by Jim’s. He struggled to set their dinner neatly on the floor, his arms grabbing Jim around the waist and greedily returning the kiss. He had thought about this all day, all through dinner, every step of the way here. His heart was thudding hard, blood pumping as he embraced Jim even closer. He let his tongue slide past Jim’s lips, grunting softly as kissed him harder. Fuck, he tasted so good. “Mmph.”

He lifted a hand to run through Gordon’s hair, laughing softly against his lips. “Maybe we oughta just do take out for a little while, huh? ‘Cause I’ll be damned if I gotta sit there again and not feel you up a little bit.” He playfully gave Jim’s butt a smack. Those well-fitting pants had not gone unnoticed. He did love that man’s ass.

Jim’s other arm wrapped draped around Harvey’s shoulder, pulling him in closer, feeling like he couldn’t get close enough. When Harvey’s tongue ventured past his lips, Jim let his own brush against the other’s, savoring the taste. Fuck, he had been thinking about this all day. When his hand ran through his hair, Jim let out a soft groan, smirking against his lips. “Definitely take out for a while,” he agreed, laughing softly at the little smack.

“So,” Harvey said innocently, running his mouth down Jim’s jaw and kissing against his neck. “You wanna go put something on the TV and we can eat? I mean, I wouldn’t mind another drink. Or do you wanna skip straight to dessert?”

When Harvey ran his mouth down his jaw, nuzzling into his neck, Jim gasped softly. The sensation of his lips, warm breath and the scratch of his beard. Fuck. It went straight to his cock. Jim let his eyes slip closed, nuzzling his nose into Harvey’s hair, his breathing picking up a bit. His hand ran down his partner’s chest, gripping at his shirt a bit to pull him closer. “I always like dessert before dinner,” Jim murmured into his ear, gently nipping at his earlobe.

“That’s what the fuck I’m talking about,” Harvey murmured happily as Jim worked at his ear. Fuck, that was nice. His hands slipped under Jim’s shirt, fingers running over all the delightful curves of his chest and stomach. He always felt so good, so firm and warm. He pressed his hips into Jim’s, his own cock starting to stir. He could barely wait to be inside him again. He picked his head back up to kiss Jim passionately. He could have kissed him for fucking hours.

There was still always a little part of him that couldn’t believe this. Jim fuckin’ Gordon was all his. Not some little tramp from the restaurant or whoever, but his; Harvey Gordon’s. He knew Jim was way out of his league which made it all even sweeter. He broke their kiss only long enough to ask, “Shall we take our dessert into the, ahem, bedroom?” 

Jim was panting softly when Harvey broke their kiss, giving a little nod. “Bedroom sounds perfect.” he replied, barely waiting before pressing their lips back together eagerly, one hand wrapping around Harvey to lead him to the bedroom, the other working at the buttons on his shirt. Thankfully, Jim’s apartment was fairly spotless and he didn’t need to pull away at all to lead Harvey to the bedroom. Nope. He could find it in his sleep.

When they got into there, Jim quickly slipped his shoes off, pulling away long enough to tug his jacket off, letting it fall into a heap on the floor. There was a lamp on next to his bed and he figured if Harvey wanted more light, he would turn it on. He remembered the other night how insistent he was on not having too much light, even though Jim wanted to see every damn inch of him. So, Harvey wasn’t built like a brick house like he was; it didn’t mean Jim didn’t think he was perfect.

Harvey followed Jim’s lead into the bathroom, breathless kisses as he kicked off his shoes, shrugging off his shirt. It wasn’t easy stripping while making out and walking, but hey, Harvey was a motherfucking multitasker. He was grateful that Jim hadn’t adjusted the lights yet, still preferring the darkness. Shit, he hadn’t had a date worth looking at in the light in fucking years. But Jim, that perfectly neat and sculpted creature, he was so damn pretty.

Jim led Harvey over to his bed, the sheets and blankets tucked in neatly as always. He crawled into bed, tugging Harvey down into bed with him, not wanting to pull away from him for a second if he had to. He pressed his lips to Harvey’s neck again, nipping and sucking again. He paused a moment, pulling back just enough to look up at the other an eyebrow cocked. “…Your neck is minty.”

Harvey actually got a little flustered. The damn mouthwash! Those freckled cheeks ran hot and he laughed out loud. “Because I’m Harvey the Freshmaker? Christ. Seriously.” He chuckled, hands sliding under Jim’s shirt. “May have been a little mixed up trying to get ready for our date. Might have almost swished down some cologne and yeah. Could be worse!”

Jim couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, grinning wide. “Lucky you, I’m partial to spearmint,” he replied with a playful little wink. It was amazing how Harvey could make him laugh like that and he was still as worked up as could be, especially when he felt Harvey’s hands sliding under his shirt like that. 

Harvey quickly undid all the buttons and peeled off Jim’s shirt, tossing it aside. Fuck, he wanted to look at him. He hesitated, especially being a bit on the sober side for this kind of decision, but he reached over and turned the little lamp on. He smiled, taking in how beautiful Jim was. It still wasn’t very bright, but it was enough for now and still comfortable. He settled back over him, kissing his neck and chest, hand sliding down to his pants, sighing, “You are just too damn hot.”

Jim couldn’t help but smile when Harvey, having noticed how he paused. It was becoming more and more increasingly clear to Jim that Harvey was insecure about his body and Jim decided it would be his new mission to make Harvey see himself the way he saw him. He was pretty damn perfect.

Having settled back against the bed, Jim felt a hint of a blush as Harvey looked him over and smiled the way he did. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention. Even with Barbara and Lee, it was so different. He groaned as he felt those kisses over his neck and chest, his hips immediately lifting towards Harvey’s hand as it slid down to his pants. His hand slid into Harvey’s hair, fingers gripping and tugging gently. “You’re damn hot yourself,” he said admiringly, voice a bit breathless.

“Yeah? That must be the mouthwash talking,” Harvey laughed softly. He did appreciate it; it was very flattering to hear Jim say that. But Harvey didn’t believe it. Shit, all Harvey had to do was glance down at his belly and look at Jim’s abs. Jim was perfect. Harvey, not so much. He kissed Jim, trying to kiss away all of his worries. It didn’t really matter what he looked like, did it? Jim was here with him after all, that’s what was important.

Harvey had unbuttoned Jim’s pants, reaching down and grabbing his cock. He slowly began to stroke him, loving how Jim’s hips rolled up so eagerly. He started to lean his hips into Jim’s, his dick was rock hard and it was so difficult not to grind the shit out of him. Fuck, he wanted him so badly. He kissed Jim harder, his tongue flicking out to find his and deepen their kiss. 

Jim practically melted against the bed as Harvey’s fingers wrapped around his cock, unable to help himself as his hips rutted up into his hand desperately. It was made all that much better when he felt Harvey’s hips press against his own, moaning into the kiss, feeling how hard he was just making him all that much more excited. His tongue eagerly met his partner’s, savoring the taste of him.

“I’ve thought about fucking you all day,” Harvey mumbled between their lips. He loved talking dirty and making Jim blush. “I’ve missed your cock, those sweet lips, that tight ass. Missed hearing you moan. That sexy little way you pant right before you come.” His mouth grazed over Jim’s ear, nipping lightly as he pushed his hips against his partner’s. 

Mission accomplished. That dirty talk had Jim’s face as red as could be, feeling all sorts of flustered. Fuck, it was so god damn hot and he was equally god damn awful at dirty talk. But for Harvey, he was willing to try. He groaned loudly against his lips, his free hand sliding down to Harvey’s pants, eagerly undoing them and wrapping his fingers around his cock. “Yeah? What else?” he moaned, breathless, eager to hear more. “All day I just wanted to take you into the locker room so you could fuck me. It felt like torture keeping my hands to myself. I couldn’t stop thinking about how fucking amazing your cock feels inside me. Missed feeling your lips and hands all over me. I just can’t get enough.” 

Harvey couldn’t help but grin in surprise when Jim started talking dirty back to him. It was so fucking hot and completely unexpected. “Listen to you, you dirty little thing! Oh, yeah, baby? Well. You make my fucking cock drip every time I think about you, how good you taste. You just fucking wait, I am going to fuck you so good. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. So damn much.” Jim trailed his lips from Harvey’s down along his jaw, moving over his neck and throat, biting and sucking hungrily, leaving a few marks in his wake. Thankfully, Harvey was Harvey. He could get away with a few hickies at work. Not like he was the boy scout. Jim’s other hand fell from his partner’s hair, trailing down over his back down over his ass, giving a little squeeze before pulling him closer.

Harvey moaned out loud as Jim left those little marks, enjoying everything second of it. He would show up to work with them proudly. He grinned wide, thinking that two could play at this game. He bit at Jim’s neck, well above his collar line, sucking hard.

Jim’s eyes went wide, gasping, “What are you doing, Harv?” He writhed under his partner’s mouth, reveling in the feeling of tongue and teeth brushing his skin.

“Well,” Harvey said breathlessly as he continued to suckle at Jim’s throat. “It should feel like I’m leaving a giant ass hickey on your neck. Goddammit, no one knows you’re fucking mine, but they’re gonna know you’re fucking taken.” He bit and sucked until he had left a satisfactory purple welt. He kissed the little bruise, very pleased with himself.

Harvey couldn’t wait anymore. He broke away from Jim, wiggling down his pants and tossing them aside. He licked his fingers, slowly working a few into his partner. Harvey hadn’t just been talking trash about that tight ass. As eager as he was, he didn’t want to hurt him.

“God, you are so damn tight,” Harvey purred, fingering Jim slowly. He loved how good it felt, sliding his fingers in and out of him. He couldn’t help talking more junk, taunting, “How is my big ol’ cock gonna fit in there?”

“Hopefully soon?” Jim panted, his hips riding eagerly down onto Harvey’s hand.

Harvey kissed him passionately, the anticipation of being back inside his partner was nearly killing him. He let his cock teasingly rub against Jim’s inner thigh, just close enough to really drive them both completely crazy. God, he could talk trash all night to this beautiful man.

Harvey leaned close, biting at Jim’s ear as he demanded, “So. Tell me, how do you want me to fuck you…?”


End file.
